When we first met
by Poseidonsdaughterofsea
Summary: My summer vacation was going great untill Thalia wanted me to visit her family. It was this reunion thing that her uncles set up. She said all our friends would come. Everything she was talking about was her hot cousin, Apollo, she said I would like him, but my eyes fell on someone else.
1. The reunion

**Annabeth's POV**

-Wake up sleeping beauti, I heard Thalia say. We sat on our private plane that Zeus, Thalia's father had gotten for us. All of our friends were not on the plane. They were probably getting their bagage.

"I'm awake, Thalia" I yawned.

"Didn't seem like that ten seconds ago" She snapped at me.

"hy are you mad? It's not like I've done anything"

"Well you did hit me if that's what you mean"

"Oh, well, sorry?" I asked

"You better be" she said as she walked of.

Our ride was a limousin, yes a limousin. It was amazing. And the more amazing thing is that we are in Florida. it's really cool. There are beaches everywhere, sun and really hot. Which means I get to go swimming everyday!

"Are we there soon?" Piper asked, she is missing her boyfriend, and she is suppost to skype him when she gets there.

"Yeah, like two minutes maybe?" Thalia said as she picked up the phone that was in the limouisin. "Yes, 2 minutes" She said as she put the phone down.

"Who are your cousins?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, I have like four, but there are some close friends there too. So I guess maybe there are ten or so people our age?"

"So how many guys?" Silena asked

" Well about 9, most of them are guys" Thalia responded.

"Okay and girls?" Piper asked. "I want some new girl friends that I can hang out with, cause I bet you guys are going to go after the boys..."

"5 girls, so there are 14 people in total" Thalia answered, looking quite bored of answering the questions. "We are here!" She shouted.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered. I looked up at the house. It had three floors and was really big, and when I say that I mean huge! Everyone got their bags. I had a big bag that was the first one to get pulled out. Thalia ran up the stairs to the front door, in the door stood her father, some uncles and some other people I didn't know. When I got to the front door I saw Apollo, the guy Thalia was talking about. He was probably about 20 and he was hot, yeah, but not my type. But I did promise Thalia...

"Annabeth, this is Apollo, Apollo this is Annabeth" Thalia made us shake hands.

"Ehhh, hi" I said really awkward.

"Hi, nice meeting you" Apollo said really confident.

"I'll just put my bags in the room and come down" I was sharing a room with Clarisse and Silena. If I got up there first I would get the best bed.

"Mhmm, sure" Thalia said. I walked up the stairs while I was looking at the doors to the rooms. There were four doors next to eachother and one that was in the end of the hall. The one that was in the end of the hall had posters and such taped on the door. So I guessed it was occupied. I looked at the doors. It was really hard to choose wich room to choose. Maybe I used half a minute or so to deside the room but I choose the room closest to the end of the hall. I walked in and it wasn't occupied so I put my bag on the bed I choose, which was the one next to a window that had the view of the ocean. My clothes were where I put them so I just picked them up and put them in the closet, I put my shoes beside the bedstand and but my computer, charger and headphones on my bed. I got my phone out of my pocket, put the headphones in and laid down on the bed. I looked at the time, 04.06 pm.


	2. Seaweedbrain

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annie!" Thalia whisper-shouted into my ear.

"OW!" I shouted as my eyes shot open.

"Oh, good you're awake!" She said with a smile.

"Whaaat?" I am a morning person, but not when someone wakes me up.

"It's 05.07, which means it's dinner" She smiled like she won something.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're always the person wakes me up, but not now!"

We went downstairs to eat. Everyone was at the table except from Clarisse, Piper, Thalia and I.

"You guys are late.." Zeus said as we sat down.

"Well someone" Thalia nodded towards me. "Was asleep and someone" Pointing at herself. "Had to wake that someone" Nodding at me again. "Who was asleep"

"Well so that someone is here now?" Zeus asked.

"Yeah" Thalia said.

"Okey, what about Clarisse, Piper and Apollo?" Zeus nodded towards the empty chairs. I just realized that Apollo was missing too.

"We don't know" Thalia said more like a question.

"So you do know but you wont tell me?" Zeus looked at me.

"I was asleep so don't pull me into this" I said with my hands up.

"Sorry we're late, we went for a walk!" Clarisse shouted as she walked in, Piper right behind her.

"Where is Apollo?" I asked looking suspicious

"How'd we know?" Piper said, but I knew she was lying.

"Okay then" I answered.

After dinner we went up to our rooms and I had learned some of their names. Poseidon who is Tyson and Percy's father. Nico and Bianca who are Hade's kids. Apollo, who's name I knew, who is actually Thalia's uncle. Leo, who I didn't know the father's name. Zeus' wife Hera, who is Thalia and Jason's mother-in-law. And last Artemis who is Apollo's sister.

"You know that Percy-guy?" Silena asked.

"mhmmm" Both Clarisse and I asnweres.

"Well isn't he kind of cute?" Clarisse started to laugh.

"You're too into guys" I said.

"Well I'll see if I can find him on facebook" Silena said. After a while she asked, "What's his last name?"

"Why don't you go and ask him?" Clarisse said.

"Well nooo! It's really wierd to ask a guy his last name!" She said while her voice cracked.

"Jackson" I said kind of quite.

"Hah! You're into him Annie! That's adorable!" Silena giggled.

"Shut it Silena, you know I'm not into guys"

"That may change!" Clarisse laughed. I looked at the clock. 11.48 pm.

"better get to bed guys" I announced.

"Wait look at this!" Silena practically screamed. "He is single!"

"Silena get over yourself!" I laughed.

"Look at this pictures though, he has got abs" Silena started to drool.

"Silena?" I asked.

"Mhmmmm" She was in her own world...

"You're drooling" Clarisse took Silena's laptop out of her hands.

"Hey! I was looking at something!" Silena cried.

"I know, but now you aren't so get to bed" Clarisse was really funny to have sometimes.

When I woke up it was 08.34. I always woke up early, but sometimes it could be pretty frustrating, because no-one is awake, except me, this early. I looked over at Silena. I didn't know how she keeps her hair so pretty while she sleeps, mine is like a bird nest when I wake up. I got into the bathroom which was attached to our room and took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. When I was finished I ran downstairs as quiet as I could without waking anyone. In the kitchen I saw a guy with black hair and only wearing some shorts.

"Hello?" I asked as I got walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, didn't see you there!" The person said.

"Eeeh, I'm Annabeth, I don't know if you remember me?"

"I remember you, how could I remember someone as gorgeous as you?" Percy Flirted while he was drinking his coffee.

"You're Percy"

"I suppose" I laughed at his comment and blushed.

"So why are you so early up?" I was fiddling with a coin I found on the counter.

"I don't really know, I'm not a morning person, and I don't have to go to work" I could totally understand why Silena thought he was hot, because he was. Really hot. I looked into his eyes, they were green as the sea. His tan skin was the perfect tan color, and his raven black hair was just beautiful.

"Ok" I had paused out just looking at him, he did have abs, really nice abs too.

"Admiring the look?" Percy laughed.

"eeeh, yeah" I said regretting it. "No I mean, no" I blushed.

"Okey then" He laughed even more. "Wanna join the beach? I thought about taking a dip and if you would like to join I would love it"

"Yes sure, let me just grab my bathingsuit" I went upstairs with a toast in my left a hand and the other on the railing. When I was at the door I tried to be as quiet as I could not wanting to wake up Clarisse or Silena. The only bikini I had brought was a marine blue one with white stripes. It was really pretty but I don't think itf fits me. I got my towel that was the same pattern as my bikini and a pair of sunglasses. When I ran down I had my bikini on and my flipflops on. Percy was waiting at the door looking at me.

"Checking me out, Jackson?" I teased him as I went passed him.

"Yes, well maybe" I started to laugh. The beach was right next to the house so it was a short walk. Even though it was nine in the morning it was at least 24 degrees in the water. When I had put down my towel Percy was already in the water.

"Coming?" He shouted.

"Yea just a second!" I shouted back. I ran into the water. Percy was at least five meters before me an he was a really fast swimmer.

"Wait ow, ow it hurts ow" I screamed.

"What is it Annabeth?" Percy swam towards me with a sad face.

"Ow, my oww, ancle"

"Annabeth?"

"hah! Tricked you!" I laughed as I swam away from him.

"Not fair Annabeth! Not fair!" He said with a childish tone. He swam towards me and picked me up.

"Do you know what liars get?" He asked.

"No" I laughed.

"This" He threw me in the water.

"PERCY!" I laughed while I was screaming at him. "You're such a seaweed brain!"

"What?"

"You have a lot of seaweed on your brain and you love the sea" I answered honest.

"Well you're right about me loving the water, but I don't have seaweed on my brain!" I laughed at him while he acted like a child.

"You're such a child sometimes"

* * *

**I know, I posted two chapters on a day, but I want you to tell me if you want more of this or not. I love writing about Percy and Annabeth, but I haven't got to the good part yet, and maybe it wont happen untill I get to chapter 5 or 6, who knows?**

**Review and stuff! I love you guys.**

**~Poseidonsdaughterofsea**


	3. Town

**Annabeth's POV**

When Percy and I got back to the house it was half past ten which means we were at the beach for one and a half hour. It was really nice being close to him. The thing I noticed is that he is really laid back and easy to talk to. When I was with Luke I felt like I couldn't talk to him about anything.

"How have you been?" Thalia said when Percy and I walked through the door.

"Fine, we went for a dip" I said looking at Percy. His hair was wet and he looked really handsome.

"Well I can see that" Thalia pointed at percy's and my hair that was wet. "But what I meant was did you have a great time?"

"Oh yes of course!" Percy said. "And oh Thalia?"

"Mhmmm"

"Did you know that Annabeth can be really mean sometimes?" I started to laugh.

"You were the one who threw me in the water!"

"Well but I did that after you tricked me!" He is such a child.

"Okay, okay, I can see that you guys are comfortable around eachother" Thalia said.

"We are?" I asked like the stupidest person ever.

"Of course, Wise girl" Percy laughed.

"Nice comback, seaweed brain" I laughed at him.

"You guys may now stop and get your asses up to your room, because it's soon noon, which means we're going to the town!"

"You sound like Silena"

"Shut it!"

When I had got dressed into a t-shirt that said I'm not a nerd, I'm just smarter than you and some shorts, Percy walked in.

"Hello!" Percy shouted as he opened the door.

"Percy, you're such a seaweed brain..." I gently hit him on the shoulder.

"Well at least I'm not the wise girl" He said as he pointed to my t-shirt. I just smiled. When we walked out of the room Percy turned towards me and looked at me with a surprised look.

"You haven't given me your number!"

"Percy, what if I don't want to give it to you?"

"Well then I'll have to tickle you to death!"

"I dare you!" I wish I didn't say that because he did start to tickle me and since I am very ticklish I started to laugh a lot.

"So you are ticklish!" He said as it was surprising.

"hahah, yes, hahahh" I laughed. "OK here is my, hahaha, number!" I laughed as he stopped tickling me.

"Oh thank you my dear!" I went out the front door, but Percy grabbed me from behind.

"What's that for?" I asked while trying to get away.

"I just had to look at this wonderful and gorgeous person!" Percy set me down, I started to blush.

It was a short walk to the town, maybe 6 or 7 minutes. Percy was wearing a khaki shorts and a light blue t-shirt. Thalia was wearing the ever so popular death to barbies t-shirt and some khaki shorts. While I was wearing the I'm not a nerd, I'm just smarter than you t-shirt, and ome short shorts. When we were in town Thalia jumped and ran away saying. "Silena and Piper is here somewhere, just call them!"

I looked at Percy, he was trying not to laugh. As soon as Thalia had gone away both of us burst out laughing.

"That was really wierd!" I laughed

"Mhmm, has she got a boyfriend or something?" Percy asked.

"I don't know" I stopped laughing. "That's a good point, what if she's got a boyfriend?"

"Don't think so!" Percy said really serious. "That guy would have to go through me first!"

"Don't be so overprotective Percy!" I laughed. We went into a CD shop that Percy obviously knew. I went to look at some CDs. There was alot of different music here. From rock to Jazz. I looked over at Percy, he was talking to the cashier. It seemes like he knows him. He was giving him a hug and a high-five.

"Annabeth, I want you to meet Grover" Percy said to me.

"Nice to meet you, Grover" I said

"Grover Underwood at your service!" Grover joked. The only thing I could think of was how handsome Percy looked.

"Checking me out, Chase?" Percy teased.

"I don't know, you'll have to find you yourself" I teased him back.

When we got home to the house I said.

"Well Grover was really nice, and cool!"

"Yeah I know, he has been my best friend since sixth grade. Since I am 19 now that means we've know eachother for seven years" He told me.

"Cool, you should be lucky to have such a nice friend, I've only got Thalia, who you know is really irritating sometimes" I laughed.

"Yeah I know"

"What do you know?"

"That I have a great best friend and a irritating cousin!" He laughed.

* * *

**I really hope you like this chapter. Annabeth got to meet Grover, and you know how old Percy is. I will try to find out how to tell you guys how old Annabeth is. But it may not be just now, and maybe it will. You never know. As you guys know I am really new to this and sometimes I don't know what to do with some things, but I hope you guys can get through this with me!**

**~Poseidonsdaughterofsea**


	4. Getting to know him

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting in my bedroom. It was 11.56 pm and I was on FaceBook. I looked through some photo's of me and my buddies. Grover was sitting next to me on a bench at the beach in one picture. I never look through the comments, since there is alot of negative ones. In another one Thalia, Nico, Bianca and I am at a concert. I don't remeber which concert, but since all of us has black hair it looks pretty cool. We were all wearing black t-shirts and black jeans. i got a notification, a friend request. It was from Annabeth. I accepted it.

"Hi, Wise Girl" i wrote her.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain, what'cha doing?" She replied.

"Laying in a bed, my bed, and you?"

"Same"

"Wanna come over?" I asked hoping for her to say yes.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was chatting with Percy when I saw him write me. "Wanna come over?" My thoughts went from, What?! to I really want to.

"Sure we wont get into any trouble?" I replied.

"Sure, no-one is awake I assume.

"Okey coming!" I answered. I closed my laptop and made my way to the door.

"What are you doing Annabeth?" Silena asked.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep Silena" I answered not wanting her to know where I was going.

"Ok, sleep thight" She put her head on the pillow and fell asleep. I went out the door and closed it quietly. When the door was closed I looked around, to see if anyone was around. When I didn't see anyone I made my way towards what I thought was Percy's room. Since what I thought was Percy's room was next to mine it wasn't a long way to go. When I opened the door I saw Percy laying on bed only wearing the khaki shorts he was wearing earlier today.

"Hello, Wise Girl!" He said as I walked in.

"Hi, why did you want me to come over?"

"I assumed since both of us weren't doing anything I thought we could hangout?" He said more like a question.

"Okey, but it's 12 at night, Percy" I announced.

"Well since you are talking the obvious, I am going to get a t-shirt and put on my shoes and we shall go out!" When he finished his sentence I opened the door and went outside.

"Wow I had a really great time, Percy!" I said as I walked inside.

"Me too, we should do it again sometime?" He asked.

"definitely" I said. When we were upstairs I saw a shadow. Since it was 2 in the morning I was kind of afraid of who it could be.

"Percy" I whispered.

"Mhmm?"

"There is someone there"

"What?"

"Yes, look" We went towards the shadow. It wasn't a real person it was just an open door that let out light, and gave a siluet of a person.

"Wise girl, I don't think you're so wise anymore" He laughed.

"Oh!" I laughed.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with Nico shaking me. When I woke I tackled him into a hug.

"No bromance!" He said.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's 2 pm and you were supposed to be awake 2 hours ago!"

"What?"

"We are going to the beach with Bianca and Leo!" He said with annoyance in his voice. "Don't remember?"

"Of course, but it's early!"

"Where where you last night?"

"No place?" I said more like a question.

"So who were you with?"

"Annabeth"

"You are sooo into her!" He said really excited.

"What?"

"Yes you are!"

"Wow, it's really early in the morning..."

"Get dressed boy!"

**Annabeth's POV**

When I woke up no-one was in the room. It was 01.49 pm. I got into the shower and put on some clothes. When I walked out of the room I bumped into a person.

"Sorry, my mistake, I'm not awake yet!" I laughed nervously.

"It's fine" The person said. His hair was ravin black just like Percy's but unlike Percy he was really pale.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Mhmm, and you are?"

"Annabeth" I answered. "You must be Thalia's less annoying cousin?"

"yes" He said. "No, wait, what?" I just laughed.

"Nice meeting you Nico" I said as I walked down the stairs. When I was in the kitchen to get some breakfast all the girls were in there.

"Hello?" I asked

"Where have you been?" Piper asked.

"Asleep?"

"No she means last night!" Juniper laughed.

"Asleep?" I answered not wanting them to know who I was with.

"Sure, Silena saw you walking out last night!" Clarisse said with a strict voice.

"Okey then" I started.

"Spit it out lady!" Thalia said.

"Ok, ok. So I was out with Percy, we were just chilling and joking around, no more, no less" I said

"I knew you were into him!" Silena said.

"Urgh! No I'm not" But I blushed so I was probably not to believe.

"You're a wild 18 year old girl!" Silena said.

"Why?" Clarisse asked her.

"Because... I don't know?" Silena answered

* * *

**Again, I posted two chapters in one day, but it's a pluss for all of you guys! You got to know how old Annabeth is. And she met Nico for reals.**

**~Poseidonsdaughterofsea**


	5. His eyes

**Annabeth's POV**

Silena, Clarisse and all of the other girls decided to have a girls night out. We looked through the cabinets but couldn't find any snack, so we had to go to the grocery store. You never want to go shopping with Thalia and Clarisse together. They are like two different footballteams playing football. It is really hard for them to decide on which thing to buy. When me and the other girls had enough we set into two groups, one would buy drinks, the other would buy snacks. The groups were the same as the ones we share rooms with. My group is supposed to buy drinks. When we got to the soda section we couldn't decide on how many sodas or which ones.

"What about we buy 6 and buy 2 of each?" Silena asked.

"But what if we need more soda?" I asked.

"We don't need more soda, we don't drink too much!" Clarisse said.

"You know that Thalia is with us, right?" I asked.

"eeeeh, yea, ok you're right we'll probably need more" Clarisse surrendered.

"8?" I asked.

"Mhmmm, and two of each, but four cokes" Silena said.

When we got out of the store, we had to wait about 6 minutes for the others to come out. They had a full bag of chips and other snacks. We didn't even ask, knowing that it wouldn't make any difference if we knew.

When we got home we got into Clarisse, Silena and I's room because we had a larger room and we had a TV, which the others didn't have. We watched a film and talked for a while untill we got into a pillow fight because Thalia hit Clarisse with her arm when she was getting something. After the pillow fight we settled down to call for pizza. When the doorbell rung I ran down to get the pizza.

"Hello" The pizzadelievery-guy said.

"Thank you" I said as I grabbed the pizza.

"You know this is where Percy lives?" The man asked.

"Mhmmm, I am visiting him, or kind of his whole family" I answered.

"Oh, ok, well I am beckondorf, say hello to Percy and Nico for me?" Beckondorf asked.

"Yes of course" I answered.

Before I closed the door I gave him the cash and went upstairs with the pizza in my right hand. When I was standing at the door to my room the girls turned to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked really curious why they were all turning towards me.

"Nothing, we just saw you talk to that guy, do you know him?" Silena answered with a high pitched voice

"No, but I know him now, but he is apparently Nico and Percy's friend" I answered.

"Oh" Silena said really disappointed.

Soon everyone was tired and wanted to go to bed. I fell asleep immediately, but someone woke me up in the middle of the night.

"Annabeth?" The voice said.

"Mhmm" I grunted not wanting to wake up.

"Come here" recognized the voice.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Yes it's Percy, now come" I woke up when he said that. I followed him to the door and into his room.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"Well to be with you" He said, I started to blush. I sat on his bed and laid back. Immediately he sat down next to me. His hand slid towards mine and took it. My first reaction was _what?_ and my second reaction was _this feels_ _right._

After a while I sat up and looked into his eyes. Green on grey. He leaned towards me. I leaned towards him. His lips touched mine and I closed my eyes. My hands moved towards his chest and his around my waist. This felt right. Everything about this felt right.

* * *

**Finally I could write about Percabeth! I loved writing this. It was so fun. Hope you like this chapter, and I'll write some more later. I know I've been posting alot every day. But I think it's really fun writing this. But unfortunately it's soon summer vacation and I'll be going away alot, so I wont be posting alot... But when I can I will try to post. And that update thing, I'll have to figure that out...**

**~Poseidonsdaughterofsea**


	6. First date

**Annabeth's POV**

It has been 2 days since Percy and I kissed. I haven't talked to him since... Thalia knows that something wierd happend and she is trying to find out. I am trying to talk to Percy but everytime I try I can't do it. I just turn around and walk away. But now I am not going to be a coward.

"eeeh, Percy?" I started as I stood next to him.

"Yes, Wise Girl?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment" He was talking to Nico. "Under two eyes"

"Yeah, sure" Percy and I walked up into my bedroom. "What was it?"

"Well you know two say ago?" I started unsure of what I was going to say.

"Yeah, you mean when we kissed?" He asked, starting to blush.

"Yes... I mean like how can I say this?"

"You want to know if I have feelings for you?" I nodded. "Well yeah, I do"

"You do? Like me, feelings for me?" I asked really confused.

"Yes, Wise Girl, why would I kiss you if I didn't have feelings for you?"

"I don't know?" He leaned in again. I was just standing there like an idiot. He closed his eyes, slowly. His lips touched mine and I closed my eyes. I put my arms around his neck and he had his around my waist. By now I knew I had fallen for Percy, hard. When we pulled apart he smiled at me. He gave me his crooked, beautiful smile. I smiled back.

"Wanna go out tomorrow?" He asked

"As a date?"

"Yes"

"I would love to Percy"

When the girls and I went to bed I was smiling all the time. They looked at me like I was crazy and they gave me questioning looks. I just lifted my shoulders like saying _I don't know?_ When I was laying in bed all the girls sat around me or stood. I looked away from my laptop and looked at them.

"What have you done, Annie?" Thalia asked. I hate that name.

"Nothing?"

"Why have you been smiling so much?" Silena asked.

"No reason" I started to have a silent giggle inside myself.

"We know there's a reason. We know that two days ago, at the slumberparty, you walked out of the room following Percy" Clarisse shot in.

"And?" I asked.

"What have you done to him?" Thalia asked.

"Let her be, she will tell us when she wants to" Piper said. With that was said everyone went to bed.

When I woke up it was 09.55am. No-one was awake, none of the girls at least. I strolled out of the room. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get a cup of tea. When I entered I saw three shadows, but when I was next to the counter there were eight guys in the kitchen.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy, Nico, Grover and Beckendorf said as they saw me.

"Hey guys, may you introduce me to your handsome friends" I said

"Yeah, this is Connor and Travis Stoll" Percy pointed towards two guys that looked exact same. "Leo Valdez" He pointed towards a guy with brown hair, brown eyes and he kind of looked like a latino santa's elf. "And Jason who I think you know?" Percy ended.

"Yes I know Jason, he is Thalia's brother" I said, smiling at all of them. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Heading for the beach, then some of us" Everyone looked at Percy. He put his hands in the air. "Are heading for a cafè" Beckendorf said.

"Annabeth, you may join if you'd like to" Leo said a little too excited.

"Sure" I said. I guess my tea would have to wait. "But wait, Jason?"

"Yeah?" Jason said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home?" I asked curious.

"My dad got me plane to catch and I came over here" He said.

"Well what about Piper?" I asked.

"I came here yesterday at ten at night, so the first thing I did was say hello to her and give her a hug and stuff" He scratched his neck.

"Ok, just wondering"

When I had gotten my bikini and towel we went towards the beach. There is probably like 30 degrees outside and just a little breeze. All of the guys took of their t-shirts and ran into the water, the only ones waiting was Grover and Percy.

"Wow, you guys have it easy" I said as I look of my t-shirt.

"Yup, doesn't seem like you girls do though" Grover said. "Percy, where is Tyson?"

"He is coming soon, he wasn't awake yet" Percy said. We ran into the water. It was nice against my skin and really cooled me down.

After two hours of bathing, kidding around and chatting Percy and I had to go. When we were away from the others so that they couldn't see us Percy kissed me. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Because you're so nice, and because the guys really likes you" Percy answered honest. "And by the way, how do you know Beckendorf?"

"Well he delievered food to the girls and I when we had a slumber party"

"Oh!" He said. "Answeres my questions"

We changed to some more casual outfits and walked to town. after six or seven minutes we were at the cafè we were supposed to eat at. It was a nice cafè with some tables outside and some booths and tables inside. We went inside and went towards the cashier.

"Hey Rachel" Percy said.

"Hey Perce, who is that girl?" Rachel said.

"Annabeth" He answered. "What would you like to have Annabeth?"

"I don't know, you decide" I said

"OK that's fine" He ordered the food and we went to a table. We talked for some minutes then we got our food. When we had done eating we went outside and Percy and I said bye to Rachel and that it was nice meeting her. Percy took my hand as we walked back to the beach.

"Can I take your phone for some minutes?" Percy asked. I looked wierd at him and he started to laugh. "I want to check out your photos"

"Oh, ok" I said feeling stupid. I mentally facepalmed myself, what did I think he would do to my phone?...

"That one is nice" Percy showed me a picture of me and the girls last summer when we went to Italy.

"Yeah, it was taken in Italy last year"

"aah!" Percy took his phone out of his pocket. He took a picture of me when I looked at the ocean. "I knew you were interested in the ocean"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, no-one should not like the ocean..." He said really serious.

"When we're talking about the sea you're drop dead serious!" I laughed.

"Well I just find the ocean interesting!" He said with a baby voice. He kissed me on the cheek and took a picture. "Now this is a really good picture!" He said.

I laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. We went up to the house to go eat dinner. When we had finished eating dinner we went up to Percy's room. The thing with Percy's room is that it isn't quite tidy. But I guess no guys room will ever be clean.

Percy and I talked and joked around for quite a while when someone bursted in.

"eh, hello?" Percy said. "No privacy allowed?"

"Nope, not when we're talking about my bestfriend and cousin!" Thalia said. "Now tell me what's going on, I saw you two kissing when you went home from the beach, and when you were at the beach later!"

"Ok, then" We told her the whole story of what was going on.

"So you're dating?"

"I guess" I said as I looked over to Percy.

"You're a couple?"

"Yes" Percy said.

"This is great!" Thalia screamed.

* * *

**Some real Percabeth action, finally! It was so fun writing this and for Annabeth to get to know the guys a little bit better! And I'm sorry for the misspelling and such.**

**~Poseidonsdaughterofsea**


	7. Privacy

**Percy's POV**

Wait, what? Wasn't Thalia supposed to be mad? She just smiled and looked happy...

"Aren't you supposed to be mad?" Annabeth asked.

"No, why would I, I mean you guys are dating!" Thalia laughed.

"I'm really worried!" I said.

"Me too" Annabeth took my hand. "But can you please go Thalia, we were in the middle of something here...?"

"Oh, yes of course!" When Thalia left Annabeth kissed me on the cheek and that turned into a makeout session.

"Hello!" Nico screamed as he ran in through the door. "Oh, I see you were in the middle of something?"

"Kind of" I said as I turned to Nico.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you guys!" Nico said.

"thanks but bye Nico" Annabeth laughed.

When Nico had left I turned to Annabeth again.

"Well I guess we wont get any privacy today" I laughed.

"Me neither!" She started to laugh.

When I woke up next morning Annabeth was laying next to me. She was sleeping. I decided to take a picture of her, I found my phone and took the picture. She turned around with her back towards me. I kissed her on her neck and she woke up.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain" She yawned.

"Slept well?"

"Yes, do you know you're drooling in your sleep?" She asked.

"Shut it" I laughed, she joined in.

"But let's get out of bed" Annabeth sat on the bed and was about to stand but I dragged her in to the bed again.

"do we have to?" I asked.

"Yes Seaweed Brain"

"But I'd rather stay in bed with my beautiful girlfriend!" I cried

"You're such a child" We got out of bed and went down to eat breakfast. Bianca was standing in the kitchen with two of her best friends, Zoé and Hazel. We greated them and got some breakfast. After breakfast we went to the beach and took some pictures and had fun. three and a half hour later we were home soaking after our water fight. When we had changed we went down to eat dinner. My father had gone fishing yesterday so we had salmon for dinner. Dinner was delicious, and when we had finished it was about 7 pm so we decided to have some family time and found some games and played them.

* * *

**I know this was a really short chapter, but I couldn't figure out what to write... Now you know who Bianca's best friends are and a little bit more about their relationship.**

**~Poseidonsdaughterofsea**


	8. Anniversary

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I have been dating for a week now. It's so great! I've been talking to Nico about what I should buy for Annabeth but he just said "How would I know?" Nico is not much of help... I asked Grover later on, and he was more of help!

"Percy what about this ring?" Grover pointed at a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond on top.

"Grover it's only been a week, not a whole year!" I laughed.

"Yeah you're right" He looked at the ring even closer. It looked like he was thinking of something...

"What are you thinking about?"

"I just want a girlfriend like you have, I guess" He looked sad.

"Dude, let's go get a great lunch and then we'll look more afterwards" I smiled at him, hoping he would want to go get some lunch.

"Yeah, of course man" He lightened up. We went to this italian restaurant that had deliciuos salads and pizzas. The clock was close to 2 when we got our food. It smelled really good. I have ordered a margarita pizza and groved ordered a salad with some cheeses, garlic, lettuce and tomatoes.

"Percy?" Grover looked up from his salad.

"Mhmmm" I was chewing my pizza

"Can I ask you a question?" I swallowed.

"Yes, of course"

"Do you swear that you'll answered all honest?" Grover stared at me.

"Mhmm, I swear upon the river Styx" I said.

"Ok, so" Grover looked nervous. "I got this thing, with a girl..."

"A date?"

"I don't know, she asked me if I wanted to go out with her tomorrow, to grab lunch and then take a walk in the forest"

"Yeah?"

"Well, my question is, do you think it's a date?"

"Grover" I looked at Grover. " I don't kn..."

"You don't know?"

"Grover of course it's a date, she asked you out!" I knocked him lightly on the shoulder.

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia wanted to hang out with me. I said it was fine since Percy had a thing with Grover. Today is Percy and I's one week anniversary. It's not a big deal, but I'm really into Percy and he is just the best. Percy doesn't like to get big presents and such so I got him a shirt from the brand Dionysus. ( It's not a real brand I just had to find a way to make the other gods be in the story) It is dark blue with a collar. At 12 Thalia and I am supposed to go to the town, since it's half past 11 now I have half an hour. The Stolls, Beckendorf, Nico, Leo and Jason is in the kitchen. I went down to get some juice.

"So, the store closes at 5 pm and we have to be at the party 6pm?" I heard Leo say.

"Yes, and we should go at least half an hour before the party begins, so we should drive at half past 4" Jason discussed.

"Yes, we have to get a ton lot of stuff though, do you think we can do everything under half an hour?" Nico asked.

"Mhmm, we are alot of people remember?" Beckendorf shot in.

"Okay, is everything settled then?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, but we need help from Tyson, where is he?" Travis looked around like he was looking for Tyson.

"I'll go get him, he's in his room, I reckon" Leo walked out of the kitchen, I just came down the stairs. "Hi, Annabeth!"

"Hey Leo, what are you planning?"

"Asked the other guys" Leo pointed towards the kitchen.

"Okay" I walked towards the kitchen while I bit my lip. "What are you planning?"

"We're going to a party, and we have to buy some stuff" Travis said, he looked a bit nervous though.

"And it starts at 6pm, so we have to find out when to go, since the store we are going to closes at 5pm" Connor looked over at the others like he asked if he said everything fine.

"Okay" I looked at them all with a suspicious look. "I'll have to go, cause I'm going to the beach"

**Percy's POV**

When Grover and I found a good ring we went home. We went to my room to chill for a while, Grover had to go at 4, which is about in 30 minutes. When Grover left I put on some music and was on my computer.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say as the door to my room opened.

"Yeah, I'm here" I said back. The door opened and Annabeth came in. As she sat down on the bed beside me a smile on my face grew wider.

"What have you been doing?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"I've been in the town with grover and been home, nothing huge" I laughed. "What about you?"

"Town with Thalia, just came home" She gave me a peck on the lips. "I have something for you"

"So do I" I smiled.

"Percy, I told you not to get me anything huge, so if it's worth alot of money, I'll be mad!" She laughed, while she handed me a nicely wrapped present. It was soft.

"Open it first" She said. I opened the gift. It was a shirt with a collar from Dionysus. I actually needed one of these.

"How did you know I needed one of these?" She raised her shoulders. "Anyhow, open your present!" She opened the present and her eyes sparkled.

"Percy!" She looked... Shooked... "It's.. just"

"You don't like it?"

"No..." She said. "I love it!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

"Happy anniversary" I whispered into her ear.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I haven't had the insporation to write something... But of course did I get the insporation at 1 am... Hope you like this chapter, the next chapter will be about the party! I can tell you one thing about the party, there is something that the guys aren't telling.**

**~Poseidonsdaughterofsea**


End file.
